A Minecraft Christmas Special
by kittyrocksminecraft
Summary: A little compilation of characters from my stories' Christmas gifts. And not all of them last for one year. Families will be reunited, and this Christmas will be more than all of them expected this year.
1. Herobrine

Herobrine's POV

Hmm... _You are formally invited to a Christmas feast! Come to Wolfy's house on Christmas day. Invite all your friends! _read the invitation. I didn't know... should I go? I mean, Steve would probably be there. If he was I would kill him with my diamond sword.

I'd bring it just in case.

Today. December 23rd. I have one day to find my daughter, wherever she may be. And of course, it's midnight. I may as well go to sleep. I have to face it: Ellie won't be coming to Christmas dinner this year.

The next morning, I woke up around noon. Dialing my apprentice Wolfy's phone number, I rehearsed what I would say. The phone rang three times, then her voice. "Hello?"

"Hey? Wolfy, it's Herobrine. Has Christmas dinner started yet?" Tension stopped my veins as the words I would say next built up in my mouth.

"Not yet. We're waiting for enough people to get here." Another voice sounded. "Hold on a minute." She put down her phone and I could hear her talking to someone. "Okay, sorry. Had to tell Steve you were coming. He brought armor just in case." She giggled. "Anyway, is Ellie coming? I only ever met her once."

I sighed sadly. "Wolfy, it's not changing. She still hasn't coming back." I paused. "But I'm bringing my special bread. She's always loved that."

"Oh. Bye then." She hung up.

I went into the kitchen and wrapped the bread up. It had little seeds on the inside and sugar on the outside. I was just going to get on Boomerang, my horse, when the doorbell rang.

I walked over and opened it slightly, leaving enough room to show my glowing eyes to scare off anyone who wanted my money. The figure outside said, "Hello? Does Herobrine live here?" It was a female by the sound of her voice. Wait just a minute.

"Ellie!" My daughter was back! I pulled the door all the way open and embraced her. Her brown hair tickled my cheek, and I realized she was slightly taller than me. "You've grown so tall!

She was smiling like a lightbulb. "I heard from Kitty that Wolfy's having Christmas at her house. I wanted to come too."

I replied, "Of course. But where have you been?"

Ellie looked hurt for a second, but then said, "Steve was hunting me. I was hiding in The End."

"I have a diamond sword this year. You're safe for as long as you live here in the Overworld."


	2. Steve

I would find her and kill her. The name felt sour on my tongue. Ellie. I shuddered. I would kill her, for she killed my son. She will not escape.

Of course, not until after dinner. Wolfy was kind enough to invite us all to Christmas dinner at her house. And Ellie never showed up anyway, so it should be fine. Unless Herobrine brought his diamond sword.

I'd better wear some armor just in case.

And my ham was nearly ready. I knew it was Herobrine's favorite food. I could get more info if he ate my ham. _Ding! _went the oven timer. Well, let me rephrase that. And my ham was ready.

I walked downstairs into the dining room and pulled out the ham. I sprinkled some brown sugar on it and wrapped it in plastic foil. After putting it on a big plate. Then I walked out to the horse barn and pulled out my black mare, Freya. I equipped her with a chest, tacked her up, put the ham in the chest, and set off galloping toward Wolfy's.

I loved the feel of the wind in my hair, and apparently so did Freya. She pulled faster, and when the tall cobblestone castle came into view, I slowed her into a trot. From here, I could see that there was a Christmas tree out front, and the castle was decorated with Christmas colors. I could also see that there were at least fifty fence posts for horses to be tied to. I came closer and tied up my mare.

Pulling out the ham, I walked over to the castle door and pressed the button. It opened and I ran through. The ham almost fell, but I caught it and walked into the warm kitchen. I set my ham on the counter and went into the living room. There was a fire going.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in my mind. I turned my cell phone on and called Ellie's number.

HOLY NOTCH SHE ANSWERED!

"Hello?" she said. It sounded like she was in a car. "Who is this?"

"It's Steve! The father of the kid you killed!" Anger shone purely in my voice. "If you come to the dinner tonight, I will kill you!"

"Steve? I never killed him. I never killed anyone. I was giving him CPR because he ate some rotten flesh and it stopped his heart." She sounded confused. "Why do you think I killed him?"

_WHAT?! _I watched her kill him on Halloween night! He was wearing a pig costume.

Don't ask me.

"Well, Ellie, I watched you stab a pig. And he was wearing a pig costume. So object to that!"

Silence for a second. "Yeah. I was getting some pork for him. Would you like to talk to him now?"

"What? Um, yeah. Why do you even ask?"

She hung up and called back, but this time it was Matthew's voice. Ah! Smart child. She somehow wired his phone through hers.

"Dad? Dad! Hi! How long have I been gone?" The sweet innocence of a child. I hope he comes today.

"Six years, Matt. Where have you been?" I was teeming with curiosity. Where _has _he been all these years?

"The Endermen adopted me. They built me a nice little house underground. I believe they took pity on me."

My sweet son. He's finally back for good.


	3. Kitty

((SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **HELD**, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!))

My name's Kitty. I have quite a Christmas tale to tell.

It started when my friend Wolfy called me up and asked me to spread the word that she was having a Christmas dinner at her house. So I made some invitations and sent them out.

All except one made its delivery.

That was my boyfriend Ty's, or better known as Deadlox. I had made sure I had the right address, but he called me and asked where his was. I told him it must not have arrived. Then he got mad and said, and I quote, "Kitty Hawk, if you don't love me enough to send me an invitation to a party, then I don't love you enough to date you. Good bye, Hawk."

He must have really been mad, because no one calls me Kitty Hawk and he knows I hate being called Hawk. So I tried to call him back but he didn't answer.

Then I emailed him his invitation. He didn't answer.

So today is the Christmas party, and I wish he would show up. He hasn't contacted me since that day last week. But Wolfy thinks he's coming. So we can only hope.

I sighed as I got my frosted sugar cookies from the fridge. Deadlox would have loved these. Packing them into a container, I debated between driving and riding. I chose driving.

I walked out to my blue Beetle, put the cookies in the trunk, and drove off to Wolfy's house. Steve was riding off on a black mare with a chest on her back. I recalled the mare as Freya, being that I work at the barn every other Sunday. But how did he get that chest on her?

Well, once I arrived at Wolfy's, I parked the Beetle on the side of the house. I opened the trunk and got the cookies out; they were placed on the top of the car while I closed the trunk.

Once I walked in, I could see Wolfy, Herobrine, a brown haired girl, Israphel(why is ISRAPHEL here?), Notch, Esse, my parents, and tons of people I didn't know. I saw Sky, BajanCanadian, Jerome, Truemu, Seto(why was poor Seto kicked out?), SSundee, Husky, Blue Monkey, Weedlion, and Deceptibonk. Where is Deadlox?

Then I spotted the familiar fluffy brown hair, walking over and putting mashed potatoes on the counter.  
Apparently, then he spotted my familiar fluffy brown hair, standing by the fire looking around miserably.

"Kitty!" he called. No one else seemed to hear him, over the music, but I sure did. He ran over and embraced me, pressing his lips against mine, the warmth spreading through my veins.

When I finally pulled away, I whispered, "Best Christmas gift ever," to my boyfriend.

This relationship was rekindled.

(A/N I'm not doing a Deadlox story because this one pretty much speaks for itself. But if enough people ask, I will.)


	4. Wolfy IN PROGRESS

(A/N This chapter also may not be canon in some parts, canon being my The Griefer story. So if things don't match up, don't come wailing to me in PM about it. Also, there is an extreme spoiler! If you have not read previously mentioned story, do not read this one! You have been warned!)

"Sure, Kitty. Make hundreds. The house is big enough to hold hundreds after all!" I joked with my friend Kitty. It was December 22nd, barely two days before there would be a massive party at my house. My magical, epic fail-ical house.


End file.
